Eat You Up
by Ivory Zu
Summary: Summary: Angkuh, sombong dan playgirl adalah gambaran seorang Namikaze Naruto. Tak ada satu pun lelaki yang tak sanggup ia taklukkan. Namun, bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang bahkan tak terpengaruh sedikitpun akan pesonanya?/"Anda memiliki wajah yang cantik, tapi mulut Anda lebih buruk dari sampah."/Warn:Fem!Naru.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warn : Fem!Naru, AU, OOC, typo(s).**

**Pastikan baca **_**warning**_** sebelum membaca fanfic ini. Terima kasih.**

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

"Aku menyukaimu."

Suara berat dari arah depannya membuat gadis itu mendongak. Jemari lentiknya yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan layar _smartphone_-nya seketika terhenti.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Lelaki itu berdehem. Entah kenapa setiap kali safir jernih itu menatapnya ia merasa gugup. Tapi ia tidak boleh kalah. Bagaimanapun tekadnya sudah bulat. "Aku menyukaimu... Naru."

Satu alis Naruto terangkat dengan begitu elegan. Dapat ia lihat gestur lelaki yang kini duduk dihadapannya sedikit tidak nyaman. Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai. Ia selipkan beberapa helai rambut pirang panjangnya ke belakang telinga. Membuat lelaki yang ia tatap semakin bertambah gugup. Aah... ia suka momen ini. Satu momen dimana para kaum Adam itu tampak _submissive_ di bawah pengaruhnya.

Dengan santai Naruto memundurkan tubuhnya. Ia sandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, kemudian menyilangkan satu kakinya yang terbalut rok mini berwarna hitam. Dengan sengaja mengekspos paha serta betisnya yang putih mulus. "Aku menyukaimu Naru. Jadilah pacarku," ungkap lelaki itu lebih jauh.

"Kau, menyukaiku?" sang lelaki meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Astaga, pemandangan dihadapannya ini sungguh sangat membangkitkan gairah. Terlebih 'sesuatu' yang berada di bawah sana.

Naruto mendengus. Ia tahu pandangan lelaki itu mengarah kemana. Dan bukannya berusaha untuk menutupi, gadis itu justru semakin membuka akses lebih yang membuat lelaki dihadapannya panas dingin. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Gaun hitam berkerah v rendah yang ia kenakan semakin memperlihatkan dengan jelas leher jenjang serta tulang selangkanya. Terlebih jarak mereka yang hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja kecil. Jadilah lelaki itu bisa leluasa menikmati belahan dada Naruto yang begitu menggiurkan.

Lagi, lelaki itu pun mengangguk. Walau ekspresinya masih memancarkan rasa gugup luar biasa. Oh ayolah, lelaki mana yang tidak akan gugup jika berhadapan dengan seorang Namikaze Naruto? Remaja berusia 19 tahun yang merupakan pewaris tunggal dari Namikaze _Zaibatsu_, Senju _International Hospital_ serta Konoha _Daigaku_.

Namikaze _Zaibatsu_, adalah sebuah perusahaan multinasional yang bergerak hampir disegala bidang. Meliputi industri pertambangan, _real estate_, teknologi dan _fashion_. Kemudian Senju _International Hospital_ yang merupakan salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Jepang. Dimana para dokter yang dipekerjakan di sana adalah dokter-dokter kelas satu yang kemampuannya sudah sangat diakui oleh dunia. Tidak hanya itu, teknologi kedokteran di sana pun sudah begitu canggih dan maju. Bahkan Senju _International Hospital_ didaulat sebagai rumah sakit dengan operasi plastik serta pembedahan terbaik seantero Asia. Lalu yang terakhir, Konoha Daigaku. Adalah sebuah universitas yang selalu menempati peringkat teratas karena memiliki akreditasi bernilai A+ untuk semua program studi. Dan tentu saja, persaingan untuk bisa memasuki universitas ini sangatlah ketat. Hanya ada dua pilihan jika kau bisa masuk ke sana. Pertama, kau amat sangat kaya. Atau kedua, kau sangat sangat jenius.

Cantik, seksi, kaya, populer... aah, tidak ada kata lain yang dapat mendeskripsikan seorang Namikaze Naruto dengan lebih pas selain kata, SEMPURNA.

"Apa yang kau suka dariku?" pertanyaan Naruto tersebut kontan saja membuat sang lelaki terdiam. Lelaki itu bergumam panjang, seolah tidak yakin terhadap apa yang akan ia sampaikan nanti. Naruto semakin memperlebar seringainya. Sepertinya pertanyaannya tadi benar-benar tepat sasaran. "Apa yang membuatmu tertarik padaku?" ulangnya sekali lagi, "Apa karena kecantikanku? Kepopuleranku? Atau... kekayaanku?" suara Naruto terdengar ringan dan santai. Seperti tak ada beban apapun saat ia mengatakannya. Dapat ia lihat lelaki itu masih tampak ragu. Namun bukan Naruto namanya kalau ia tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Oh ayolah, jujur saja. Mungkin kalau kau jujur aku akan... **mempertimbangkan** tawaranmu."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Naru, lelaki itu pun akhirnya tertarik. "_Well_, kalau kau bilang begitu..."

Dalam hati Naruto tertawa, ia tahu tak ada seorang lelaki pun yang sanggup menolak pesonanya.

"Kau... cantik, seksi, populer—" aku lelaki itu yang membuat Naruto terkekeh, "Para mahasiswa saling berebut untuk bisa mendapatkanmu. Dan akan jadi kebanggaan tersendiri pastinya kalau aku bisa menjadikanmu sebagai pacarku. Di samping itu, _background_ keluarga kita juga sederajat. Bukankah semua alasan itu sudah cukup?"

Naruto tertawa pelan dibalik punggung tangannya. Layaknya para putri bangsawan yang anggun dan elegan. "Huhuhu, _straight to the point_, _ne_?" gumam gadis itu dengan nada memuji. Dengan gerakan seduktif, ia membawa tubuhnya lebih dekat pada sang lelaki. Menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan, lalu berkata, "Kuhargai kejujuranmu itu... tapi sayangnya—" Naruto berhenti sejenak. Bibir plumnya yang dilapisi _lipbalm_ kini menyeringai penuh arti. Misterius tapi tetap tak menghilangkan kesan seksi, "—kau terlalu jujur, dan aku tidak suka." Naruto tersenyum manis, bahkan terlalu manis kalau boleh dikatakan. Lalu, tanpa rasa bersalah gadis pirang itu pun bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan keluar cafe. Tak lupa ia meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar minuman yang telah ia pesan di atas meja. Menyisakan lelaki tersebut seorang diri di sana yang masih nampak terpaku. Tak menyangka jika dirinya akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh seorang Namikaze Naruto, sang primadona utama kampus.

Tanpa lelaki itu ketahui, Naruto tertawa kecil begitu dirinya meninggalkan cafe. Jujur saja, melihat ekspresi para lelaki yang banyak ia permainkan menjadi salah satu hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Dasar laki-laki bodoh."

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

Sebuah mobil Porsche kuning melaju dengan sangat kencang, mengabaikan rambu lalu lintas yang jelas-jelas mengharuskannya untuk mengurangi kecepatan. Duduk dikursi pengemudi, tampak seorang gadis pirang dalam balutan mantel abu-abu panjang dengan bulu-bulu lembut disekitar leher. Sesekali kepalanya mengangguk mengikuti irama musik yang terlantun dari _headset_ yang terpasang dimasing-masing telinganya. Sementara jemarinya yang lentik begitu lihai memainkan gigi mobil.

CKIIT!

Naruto menginjak pedal rem secara mendadak saat melihat seseorang menyeberang tepat di depan mobilnya. Ia mendesis saat merasakan efek hempasan yang ditimbulkan. Dengan kasar, dibukanya kacamata berwarna coklat yang membingkai wajah cantiknya. Merutuk siapapun orang bodoh yang menyeberang dengan sembarangan.

"Hey, kau tidak punya mata ya?!" Naruto membuka kaca mobil dan memaki orang itu dengan kasar.

"Ma-Maafkan saya Naru-sama. Saya, tidak sengaja." Nampaknya ini adalah hari terburuk bagi orang itu, pasalnya ia harus berurusan dengan sang primadona penguasa kampus.

Mendengar penuturan orang itu membuat Naruto mendecih. Oh, ia benci hari ini. Harusnya ia sedang duduk nyaman dikursi belakang sambil menikmati segelas yoghurt. Tidak perlu membuat tangannya pegal, _nail art_-nya rusak, serta leher dan punggungnya yang jadi kaku akibat duduk berlama-lama dikursi kemudi. Ya, seharusnya hal itulah yang ia lakukan sekarang. Kalau saja sang nenek tidak menahan seluruh supir pribadinya hanya karena alasan yang menurut Naruto sangat konyol.

Dasar nenek tua sialan! Kalau bukan karena ulahnya, aku pasti tidak akan mengalami kejadian seburuk ini. Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada stir mobil hingga kuku-kuku jemarinya memutih. Suatu pertanda bahwa emosinya sedang berada dilevel puncak.

"Minggir kau! Menghalangi jalan saja!"

Bentakan kasar yang keluar dari mulut Naruto membuat orang itu tersentak. Dengan patuh, ia pun langsung menepikan diri kesisi jalan. Menjaga kepalanya tetap dalam posisi menunduk agar tidak bersitatap dengan safir sang pewaris Namikaze yang tengah menyipit tajam. Usai memaki orang itu untuk terakhir kali, akhirnya Naruto pun segera menginjak pedal gas sekencang mungkin dan melesat ke arah gedung fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis.

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya dengan kasar. Membuat _high heels_ 9 cm yang ia pakai beradu dengan lantai koridor kampus. Mantel bulunya terlihat melambai seiring dengan pergerakan yang ia lakukan. Memperlihatkan kesan angkuh namun tetap elegan disaat yang sama. Posturnya begitu tegap dengan dagu yang ia angkat tinggi. Layaknya para wanita berkelas yang telah dididik dengan segala tatakrama khas bangsawan. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan para mahasiswa yang mengarah padanya. Terlebih tatapan lapar dari kaum lelaki begitu melihat tubuhnya yang aduhai itu.

"Naru-chan~~~"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Naruto pun berhenti melangkah. Ia berbalik perlahan hingga menemukan dua orang gadis yang terbilang cantik. Satu gadis berambut _blonde_ pucat yang dikuncir ekor kuda dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah mata, sementara satunya lagi berambut merah muda layaknya permen karet. Naru mendengus pelan saat melihat gaya busana kedua sahabatnya itu. Si gadis _blonde_ yang... seperti biasa, mengenakan gaun dengan model tali spaggheti yang terbilang seksi. Sedangkan si gadis merah muda lebih memilih blus yang dilengkapi rok spandex di atas lutut.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya!" Naruto mengernyit. Diserang dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba begitu siapa yang tidak bingung coba?

"Apanya?"

Melihat interaksi kedua sahabatnya, sang gadis merah muda hanya bisa menepuk dahi. "Ino~ mana Naru paham kalau kau langsung menembaknya begitu?" Ino tertawa canggung, merasa tindakannya barusan terlalu terburu-buru.

"_Oops, sorry_. Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat mengklarifikasinya saja Sakura. Memangnya kau tidak penasaran apa?" Balas Ino yang membuat gadis Haruno itu memutar mata malas.

Naruto memandang Sakura dan Ino secara bergantian. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kedua gadis ini bicarakan? "Apaan sih?" Sela Naruto menyuarakan rasa penasarannya.

"Ada gosip yang beredar kalau Pain baru saja menembakmu."

Satu alis Naruto terangkat. Dapat ia lihat baik wajah Ino maupun Sakura menatapnya intens. Seolah menagih jawaban.

Hanya itu saja? Pikir Naruto sambil memutar mata malas. Dengan cuek ia pun menjawab, "Sudah kutolak."

"APA?!" pekik Ino dan Sakura bersamaan. Sementara Naruto mendesis pelan karena suara bising yang mereka timbulkan.

"Naru, kau masih waras 'kan? Ini Pain lho. Si pewaris tunggal Akatsuki _Group_ itu." Ino memegang kedua bahu sahabatnya seolah ingin menyadarkan gadis Namikaze itu.

"Terus~~~?" Jawab Naruto main-main.

"Kau gila Naru." Sakura menatap Naruto yang kini menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku setuju dengan Sakura. Lagipula Pain itu 'kan lumayan tampan, sudah begitu kaya dan keluarganya juga memiliki pengaruh yang cukup besar dalam dunia yakuza," timpal Ino yang berdiri disebelah Sakura. Sementara objek yang tengah dibicarakan hanya memutar mata bosan. Bahkan perhatiannya lebih tertarik untuk mengamati kuku-kuku tangannya yang baru saja di_nail art_. "Kau serius menolaknya Naru?"

"Terserah kalian sajalah, aku tak peduli. Toh aku memang tidak suka padanya," acuh tak acuh gadis itu menjawab. "Lagipula dia itu hidung belang. Hanya dengan sedikit godaan saja ia sudah terpancing." Naruto mendengus remeh sambil meniup kukunya pelan. Sesekali ia akan tertawa kecil saat mengingat kejadian di cafe beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan. Satu hal yang terlintas dipikiran mereka adalah, bahwa Namikaze Naruto benar-benar gadis yang 'gila'.

"Ah sudahlah, ganti topik saja. Apa tidak ada berita yang lebih menarik?" Ucapan Naruto seakan membuat keduanya tersadar.

"Uum, ada sih. Tapi kupikir kau tidak akan tertarik kalau mendengarnya."

"Oh ya? Katakan."

"Ini soal Gaara." Alis Naruto tampak sedikit berkedut saat Ino menyebut salah satu mantan kekasihnya.

Ino tak melewatkan sedikit pun reaksi yang Naruto tunjukkan. Karena sejauh yang ia tahu, Naruto tidak akan pernah mau peduli dengan kabar dari para mantannya. Terlebih jika menilik hobi gadis Namikaze ini yang terbilang senang mempermainkan lelaki dan bergonta-ganti pacar. Selain itu Naruto juga amat berpegang teguh pada salah satu prinsipnya yang terbilang aneh. Dan prinsip itu adalah... ia tidak akan pernah berpacaran dengan orang yang sama lebih dari satu kali.

Bagi Naruto, jika sudah putus ya putus saja. Tidak ada lagi yang namanya istilah 'nyambung'. Sekalipun banyak dari mantan kekasihnya yang meminta mereka 'balikan'.

"Oh? Ada apa memang?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada santai. Meski tak dapat dipungkiri sinar matanya menyiratkan sedikit ketertarikan.

Ah, sedikit tambahan informasi. Dalam hal berpacaran, hubungan Naruto terhadap lelaki manapun terbilang singkat. Rata-rata hanya bisa bertahan selama kurang dari 2 minggu. Bahkan satu hari saja pernah. _Playgirl?_ Eum~ mungkin. Namun, dari semua mantan kekasihnya, hanya hubungannya dengan Gaara saja yang mampu bertahan hingga 3 bulan. Kenapa? Entahlah, bahkan Ino dan Sakura yang notabene adalah sahabatnya saja tidak tahu apa alasannya.

Sempat terlintas dipikiran mereka jika akhirnya Naruto benar-benar serius berpacaran. Terlebih Gaara bukanlah lelaki tipe main-main seperti para mantan Naruto sebelumnya. Justru, Sabaku muda itu tergolong orang yang serius dan sangat bertanggung jawab. Hal ini tentu saja membuat mereka berharap jika hubungan keduanya akan langgeng. Karena menurut mereka, orang yang seperti Gaaralah yang tepat bagi Naruto. Tapi saat mendengar berita yang mengabarkan bahwa keduanya putus, harapan itu pun akhirnya kandas.

"Dari kabar terbaru yang kudengar sih, ia dan Matsuri –si sekretaris BEM- jadian." Jelas Ino yang membuat Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat. Namun hal itu tak bertahan lama tatkala sebuah tawa kecil lolos dari bibirnya.

"Kenapa?" Ino mengernyit bingung.

"Yang benar saja," Naruto berusaha berbicara disela-sela tawanya, "Itu cuma _hoax_."

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu?" Kali ini giliran Sakura yang ambil bagian. Sedikit banyak ia jadi curiga dengan gelagat yang Naruto tunjukkan.

Yang ditanya hanya mengulum senyum misterius. Dan tentu saja hal ini kian membuat kecurigaan Sakura meningkat. Gadis yang memiliki warna rambut layaknya permen karet itu menyipit tajam saat Naruto meletakkan jari telunjuknya tepat dibibir, sambil kemudian berkata, "Entahlah, aku hanya yakin saja~"

Lagi, Ino dan Sakura saling berpandangan dalam diam. Oke, nampaknya memang ada sesuatu yang gadis itu sembunyikan dari mereka. Namun mereka tahu, sejauh apapun mereka mencoba untuk mengorek hal itu, pasti Naruto tak akan mau memberitahu.

"Eh iya, kulihat tadi kau keluar dari mobil sendirian. Kemana supir pribadimu?" pertanyaan polos Ino kontan saja membuat ekspresi Naruto berubah dalam sekejap. Gadis itu mendesis, raut wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi jengkel.

"Ini semua karena ulah si nenek tua itu." Gerutu Naruto dengan suara tertahan. "Jika saja ia tak terlalu banyak ikut campur aku pasti akan— HEY!" Naruto tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya ditabrak oleh seseorang dari belakang. Pewaris Namikaze itu semakin bertambah murka tatkala mantel bulu yang ia pesan secara khusus dari Paris kini jadi basah.

Huh, kenapa hari ini ia merasa begitu ditimpa kesialan secara berturut-turut?

"Lihat kemana kau berjalan idiot!"

"Ma-maafkan saya Namikaze-san!"

"Kau pikir minta maaf saja cukup? Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada mantel baruku!" Naruto menunjukkan bagian mantelnya yang basah. "Asal kau tahu saja, mantel ini kupesan secara khusus dari Paris. Dan sekarang kau membuatnya kotor karena minuman sialan yang kau tumpahkan!"

"Ta-tapi ini 'kan hanya air teh—"

Kedua safir Naruto menyipit berbahaya, "HANYA air teh kau bilang?!" Serunya dengan nada sarkastik yang kian membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian. _"You bitch—"_ Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya, bersiap untuk menampar wajah orang yang membuat kemarahannya mencapai ubun-ubun. Mata orang itu terpejam, seolah bersiap akan menerima tamparan keras dari sang pewaris tunggal Namikaze. Namun, tanpa bisa diduga sesuatu pun terjadi.

GREP!

Semua orang yang ada di sana, termasuk Sakura dan Ino terkejut bukan main ketika seorang lelaki menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto. Tepat sebelum telapak tangan terawat gadis itu memberikan tamparannya. Hal yang tak jauh berbeda pun dialami oleh Naruto, ia tak menyangka jika ada seseorang yang berani berdiri untuk menantangnya secara terang-terangan.

"Kau—"

Sejenak Naruto terpaku tatkala sepasang mata oniks yang tajam dan dingin menatapnya. Ia seolah merasa tersedot ke dalam suatu dimensi gelap yang tak berdasar. Hanyut ke dalam indahnya kegelapan langit malam tanpa bulan atau bintang yang menerangi.

"Sangat disayangkan," komentar lelaki itu memulai. Suaranya tak jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi wajahnya saat itu. Begitu dingin dan datar. "Anda memiliki wajah yang cantik, tapi mulut Anda lebih buruk dari sampah."

Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya tidak percaya. Lancang sekali lelaki ini menghinanya serendah itu? Dan tepat dihadapan publik pula?!

Naruto tak dapat lagi menahan geraman kesal yang lolos dari bibirnya. Dipandanginya wajah sang lelaki yang -meski tak ingin ia akui- tergolong sangat tampan itu dengan penuh amarah.

"Siapa kau?"

**TBC**

**A/N: **_**Bad Naru-chan, but i like her personality in this fanfic!**_** XD Karena saya lagi bosan dengan karakter Naruto yang ceria dan baik hati. Jadi akhirnya 'lahirlah' fanfic ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**Warn : Fem!Naru, AU, OOC, harsh language, typo(s).**_

**Pastikan baca **_**warning**_** sebelum membaca **_**fanfic**_** ini. Terima kasih.**

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Sejenak keduanya saling berpandangan dalam diam. Naruto menatap lelaki dihadapannya dengan penuh amarah dan rasa ingin tahu. Berbeda jauh dengan sang lelaki yang menatapnya begitu datar. Para mahasiswa yang berada disekitar mereka pun ikut dibuat tegang sekaligus penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mereka mengunci mulut mereka rapat-rapat, menahan napas. Tak ingin barang sedikit pun mengganggu pemandangan yang tergolong langka tersebut. Selama ini mereka memang sering melihat Naruto mem_bully_ siapa saja yang tak ia sukai. Namun tak ada seorang pun yang berani menghentikan pewaris tunggal Namikaze itu, mengingat latar belakang yang ia miliki serta konsekuensi terburuk yang akan mereka dapatkan.

Dalam keheningan yang tercipta, Naruto memperhatikan wajah tampan lelaki itu secara seksama. Kulit putih sewarna gading, hidung yang mancung, mata sipit yang tajam menawan, bibirnya kecil dan tipis, tubuhnya tinggi tegap –mungkin sekitar 6 kaki lebih-. Selain mata, masih ada satu hal lagi pada diri lelaki itu yang menjadi pusat perhatian Naruto. Gaya rambut. Meski tergolong aneh, tapi harus Naruto akui jika gaya rambut itu semakin membuat sosok lelaki yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya terlihat tampan.

Dia... lumayan. Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?

Tanpa Naruto sadari, lelaki yang belum ia ketahui namanya itu telah melepaskan pegangannya. Sang lelaki berbalik, memberi sinyal kepada orang yang telah menabrak Naruto untuk pergi. Usai membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih singkat, orang itu pun segera menjauh. Membuat catatan khusus dipikirannya agar tidak pernah lagi berurusan untuk yang kedua kali dengan sang pewaris tunggal Namikaze. Namun tampaknya Naruto sudah tak peduli lagi akan hal itu. Sebab kini, perhatiannya hanya terfokus pada punggung lebar sang lelaki tampan yang mulai menjauh.

"Berhenti."

Seolah tak mendengar apapun, lelaki itu tetap melangkah.

"Kubilang berhenti!"

Lagi, ucapan Naruto ia hiraukan.

Naruto menggeram. Rahangnya ia katupkan kuat-kuat. Mata besarnya menyipit penuh amarah.

"DASAR _TEME_ SIALAN! KAU TIDAK DENGAR AKU MEMERINTAHKANMU UNTUK BERHENTI?!"

Tap!

Satu kalimat terakhir dari Naruto sukses menghentikan langkah lelaki itu. Ia menoleh, tanpa ada secuil keinginan untuk membalikkan badannya secara penuh menghadap Naruto yang tengah murka. Matanya yang tajam dan menawan itu kini menatap Naruto dengan begitu dingin sekaligus berbahaya.

Namikaze Naruto. Angkuh, sombong dan tak kenal takut pada siapapun, untuk pertama kalinya merasa gelisah begitu melihat sorot mata seseorang. Tak ada yang berani, atau setidaknya pernah menatapnya dengan cara yang sekarang lelaki itu lakukan. Untuk sesaat Naruto hampir menyerah di bawah sorot mata itu. Namun kemudian, ia berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali dan menolak untuk terintimidasi pada siapapun.

"Jika Anda berpikir bahwa latar belakang serta kecantikan fisik yang Anda miliki dapat membuat siapapun takluk, maka sungguh Anda benar-benar bodoh." lelaki itu berujar dengan datar. Tak ia gubris reaksi Naruto yang terlihat terkejut bukan main atas kalimatnya barusan. Ia menoleh ke depan, bermaksud untuk melanjutkan langkahnya. "Dan perlu Anda tahu..." tambahnya, "Aku paling benci orang _dobe_."

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

Sakura memijat dahinya frustasi. Satu jam sudah semenjak insiden dikoridor kampus berlalu. Namun, sahabat cantiknya itu masih tak henti-hentinya memuntahkan segala kalimat kutukan serta sumpah serapah yang bisa ia temukan. Sakura menghela napas, jika tidak segera dihentikan bisa-bisa kepalanya pecah akibat mendengar kalimat Naruto yang _oh-so-colorfull_ itu.

"Naru, bisakah kau berhenti?" Suara Sakura seketika membuat Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap Sakura dalam diam sebelum kemudian menyipit penuh amarah.

"Berhenti?" gumam Naruto sarkastik, "Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku berhenti saat ada cowok kurang ajar yang berani menghinaku, serta menyebutku bodoh DUA KALI di depan umum seperti itu Haruno?!" Sakura langsung meringis begitu Naruto meninggikan suaranya beberapa oktaf. Oke, sepertinya ia harus mengganti permintaannya barusan.

"Iya, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi setidaknya kau harus tenang dulu okey?" Sakura berkata dengan hati-hati, tak ingin dirinya ikut terkena 'semprotan' Naruto untuk yang kedua kali. Paling tidak gadis itu harus mengistirahatkan otaknya sejenak agar bisa berpikir jernih.

Kening Naruto berkerut dalam, seolah mempertimbangkan bujukan Sakura. Dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu pun bertemu. Saling beradu pandang selama beberapa saat. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, sang pewaris Namikaze memejamkan matanya. Mungkin sahabatnya itu benar, lagipula ia juga merasa begitu penat. Belum selesai urusannya dengan sang nenek, masalah lain justru muncul disaat yang tidak tepat.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi kosong disebelah Sakura. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Hal tersebut ia lakukan berulang-ulang hingga deru napasnya kembali normal.

Melihat sikap Naruto yang akhirnya mau menurut tak pelak membuat Sakura menghela napas lega. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika dirinya tidak segera membawa Naruto ke sini. Gadis pirang itu hampir saja akan melemparkan _high heels_nya ke arah lelaki itu. Namun dengan gerakan cepat, Sakura segera menarik Naruto ke ruang kelas terdekat. Tak ingin sahabatnya itu mempermalukan dirinya lebih jauh. Sementara Ino beberapa menit yang lalu telah keluar dari sini tanpa memberitahukan kepadanya apapun.

Berteman dengan Naruto selama lebih dari 6 tahun membuat Sakura mengenal gadis pirang itu dengan sangat baik. Dan harus ia akui jika diantara mereka bertiga, maka Narutolah yang memiliki temperamen paling buruk.

Kalau boleh jujur, insiden tadi pagi sebenarnya cukup membuat Sakura tercengang. Tidak hanya berani menentang seorang Namikaze Naruto, tapi juga menghinanya di depan umum tanpa ada rasa takut.

Cowok itu...

Sakura memang belum pernah melihatnya, tapi entah kenapa wajah dan mata itu begitu familiar.

"Baik, aku sudah tenang," kata Naruto memecah pemikiran Sakura, "Sekarang apa?"

Gadis beriris zamrud itu menggeleng, "Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas kita harus mencari tahu identitas cowok itu lebih dulu," Sakura menyipitkan matanya sambil berpikir, "Aku merasa wajahnya tidak asing. Tapi aku tidak ingat pernah melihatnya dimana."

Naruto mendengus kasar. Merasa tidak puas dengan penjelasan yang gadis _pink_ itu berikan.

"Ketemu!"

Pekikan dari arah pintu membuat kedua gadis cantik itu menoleh secara serempak. Dapat mereka lihat sosok gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah mata menghampiri mereka. Langkahnya terlihat ringan dan santai. Seolah insiden tadi pagi tak pernah terjadi.

"Ino, kau darimana saja?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Ino justru tersenyum misterius.

"Nih."

Kedua alis Naruto saling bertaut saat Ino menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas kehadapannya. "Apa ini?"

"Baca saja~"

Naruto menatap sosok Ino dengan sedikit curiga. Namun ia lebih memilih untuk bungkam dan menerima apa yang disodorkan gadis itu. Ia membaca apa yang tertera pada kertas tersebut dengan seksama. Tapi belum sampai setengah lembar ia membaca, pewaris Namikaze itu pun kembali menatap Ino, "Kau sedang berusaha menjodohkanku?" gumam Naruto yang membuat Ino menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Bukaaan~ makanya baca dulu sampai tuntas!"

"Ck, aku sedang _tidak mood_._ To the point_ sajalah."

Penasaran, maka Sakura pun segera mengambil alih kertas tersebut dari tangan Naruto. "Biar kulihat."

**Nama: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Nomor Induk Mahasiswa (NIM): 201277400117**

**Program Studi: Teknik Industri**

**Tempat/Tanggal Lahir: Tokyo/23-07-19xx**

**Anak Ke: 2**

**Jumlah Bersaudara: 2**

**Nama Kakak: Uchiha Itachi**

**Nama Adik: -**

**Nama Ayah Kandung: Uchiha Fugaku**

**Pendidikan Ayah: S1 Teknik Sipil**

**Pekerjaan Ayah: Pegawai Negeri Sipil**

**Nama Ibu Kandung: Uchiha Mikoto**

**Pendidikan Ibu: S1 Ilmu Keperawatan**

**Pekerjaan Ibu: Ibu Rumah Tangga**

**Alamat:**

Sakura tak lagi membaca kelanjutan informasi yang tertera pada kertas itu, ia langsung menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan senyum pasti. "Aku ingat sekarang! Pantas saja wajahnya terasa familiar, ternyata dia adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Salah satu dosen muda yang mengajar di sini Naru."

Satu alis Naruto terangkat dengan begitu elegan, "Dia?"

Sakura menatap Naruto gemas. Lalu ia pun berujar dengan penuh penekanan, "Cowok yang kau sebut kurang ajar beberapa menit yang lalu." Seketika itu juga ketenangan Naruto menguap sudah. Ia menyipit tajam, menyimak baik-baik apa yang akan sahabat _pink_nya itu katakan, "Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Mahasiswa prodi Teknik Industri, seangkatan kok dengan kita."

Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto terus melafalkan nama itu dipikirannya. Berharap ia akan selalu ingat dengan wajah, perkataan, serta perbuatan lelaki tersebut. Dan yang terpenting tentu saja—

—melakukan balas dendam.

Tapi tunggu,

"Uchiha? Aku tidak pernah dengar nama perusahaan itu sebelumnya."

Sinar mata Sakura menunjukkan kebimbangan saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Gadis itu bergumam panjang, seolah sedang mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk diucapkan. Jika sampai Naruto tahu latar belakang lelaki itu bisa dipastikan sang pewaris Namikaze akan bertambah murka.

"Aku takut prediksimu tentang cowok ini agak sedikit—" Sakura mengangkat satu tangannya. Kemudian gadis itu mendekatkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya sedekat mungkin. Sementara ketiga jarinya yang lain ia tekuk, "—melenceng."

Dahi Naruto berkerut curiga. Entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat tidak mengenakkan soal ini, "Kau sebenarnya ingin mengatakan apa?"

Duduk tak jauh dari mereka, Ino menatap Sakura penuh rasa prihatin. Ia tahu beban besar apa yang tengah sahabatnya itu pikul. Namun ia sendiri pun tak ada niatan untuk sekedar membantu atau ikut campur. Lebih tepatnya sih, ia hanya ingin cari aman.

Maaf ya Sakura, batin Ino sambil meringis.

Sakura masih belum juga membuka mulutnya. Dan hal ini sedikit banyak membuat kesabaran Naruto semakin menipis. Ia baru saja akan menegur sahabatnya itu sebelum suara Sakura mendahuluinya, "Dia... masuk lewat jalur beasiswa."

Huh?

Meski Sakura mengatakannya dengan pelan, namun Naruto masih dapat mendengar kalimatnya secara jelas.

Beasiswa?

Kalau dia masuk ke kampus ini lewat jalur beasiswa, itu artinya...

"Dia... rakyat jelata?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Ia bahkan hampir tersedak dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan.

Sakura mengusap wajahnya pasrah. Naruto memang selalu menyebut siapapun yang tidak sekaya atau sederajat dengan dirinya sebagai 'rakyat jelata'. Meski sebenarnya kata rakyat jelata terlalu merendahkan untuk didengar memang.

"Dan, SEORANG _NERD_?"

Mata besar Naruto semakin bertambah besar karena rasa terkejut.

_HOW CAN BE~?!_

Seorang laki-laki dari kalangan rakyat jelata dan— _NERD_, berani menentang dan menghinanya secara terang-terangan di depan publik?!

Wajah Naruto seketika memucat drastis. Ia tiba-tiba merasa pusing. Perasaannya kini campur aduk antara ingin marah, terkejut, tidak percaya dan... tertantang(?).

"Seorang _nerd_ yang sangat tampan—" Ino langsung meringis begitu sepasang safir menatapnya garang dan menawarkan ancaman. "—kalau boleh kutambahkan, ehehe."

Sakura menatap kedua sahabatnya secara bergantian. Ia mulai khawatir, "Naru, aku harap kau tenang dulu, jangan—"

"Aku tenang kok." Naruto menginterupsi kalimat Sakura dengan nada yang –anehnya- cukup kalem. Walaupun ekspresinya saat itu sama sekali tak terbaca.

"Umm, okey." Gumam Sakura ragu. Matanya masih tak mau beranjak untuk mengamati ekspresi Naruto yang terbilang mencurigakan.

Pewaris Namikaze itu tampak berpikir keras selama beberapa saat, seolah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Hal ini tentu saja membuat kedua sahabatnya saling pandang tak mengerti. Namun, satu kesimpulan yang mereka pikirkan adalah, bahwa apapun yang saat ini tengah gadis pirang itu pikirkan, pasti bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus.

"Mahasiswa Teknik Industri ya?" Naruto bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya dengan tatapan menerawang. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu, "Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan." Tiba-tiba sebuah senyum— ah tidak, mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan seringai, terpatri indah diwajah cantik sang Namikaze.

"Putuskan... apa?"

Naruto tertawa halus saat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Dengan gerakan seduktif, ia letakkan telunjuknya yang ramping dan terawat itu tepat dibibir penuhnya, "Targetku selanjutnya, Uchiha Sasuke."

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

"Astaga Sasuke, 3 hari berturut-turut beritamu menjadi _headline_ di kampus!"

Sasuke -sang objek pembicaraan- tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari buku yang tengah ia baca. Ekspresinya tetap datar. Tak ada senyum, kerutan, atau emosi apapun yang tergambar diwajah tampan sang Uchiha bungsu. Pantaslah jika ia dianugerahi julukan 'si cowok dingin' oleh anak-anak sekelasnya.

Terbiasa dengan sikap dingin Sasuke, maka lelaki itu pun tak ambil pusing. Ia kembali berceloteh mengenai berita yang hingga kini masih menggemparkan anak-anak seisi kampus. "Biasanya, mahasiswa manapun yang berani cari masalah dengan Namikaze Naruto pasti akan berujung pada _drop out_. Tapi aku heran, meski kau sudah menghinanya di depan umum begitu, kenapa si cantik itu belum melakukan apa-apa ya?"

Hening.

Sasuke sama sekali tak bergerak atau memberikan respon apapun terhadap pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya. Ia lebih memilih untuk tetap menekuni kegiatan yang sejak tadi ia lakukan. Sedikit pun ia terlihat tak tertarik dengan keadaan yang terjadi disekitarnya. Termasuk untuk sekedar bergumam 'hn' yang merupakan salah satu kata favorit sang Uchiha.

"Percuma kau menanyainya Suigetsu. Sejak ia masuk ke kelas tak ada seorang pun yang berhasil mengajaknya berbicara." Seorang lelaki berambut oranye yang duduk di samping Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan, "Berhentilah mengganggunya."

Suigetsu, lelaki berambut silver itu berdecak singkat. Ia mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang berada di depan Sasuke. "Kau selalu membelanya Juugo. Lagipula aku 'kan hanya ingin memastikan."

"Apanya yang ingin kau pastikan, hiu?"

TWITCH!

Alis Suigetsu seketika berkedut kesal saat seorang perempuan berkacamata berjalan ke arah mereka bertiga. "Karin," Suigetsu mendesis pelan.

Karin mengabaikan ekspresi geram Suigetsu, ia justru dengan santainya malah mendorong lelaki itu hingga terjatuh dari kursi. Tak ia hiraukan umpatan-umpatan kasar yang Suigetsu lontarkan kepadanya. Lalu, tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikit pun yang membayangi, Karin malah menduduki kursi yang sebelumnya Suigetsu tempati dan beralih menyapa Sasuke. Nada suaranya sengaja ia buat semanis mungkin, "Pagi Sasuke-kun~ kau semakin tampan saja deh."

Melihat sikap Karin yang berubah drastis dalam sekejap, kontan membuat Suigetsu memutar mata malas. Ia berdiri, berusaha membersihkan celananya dari kotoran atau debu yang menempel. Tentunya masih sambil menggerutu akibat ulah Karin terhadapnya.

Usai menyapa Sasuke, yang tentu saja tak digubris lelaki itu. Karin kini melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dapat ia lihat Suigetsu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tak suka. Tak mau kalah, Karin pun balik menatap lelaki itu lebih garang. "Jika yang ingin kau pastikan adalah ukuran tubuh si cewek sombong itu, lebih baik kau memastikannya seorang diri. Jangan melibatkan Sasuke-kun." Karin mendengus arogan. Ia menyibak rambut merahnya seakan memberi efek, "Sesekali ia memang harus diberi pelajaran. Dia terlalu sombong dan angkuh untuk ukuran seorang remaja."

Sejak dulu Karin memang sudah menaruh benci pada gadis pirang itu. Selain karena sifatnya yang buruk, gadis itu juga telah merebut perhatian para lelaki seisi kampus. Bayangkan, hampir seluruh mahasiswa kalangan elit selalu terjerat akan pesonanya. Bahkan rela melakukan apapun untuk sekedar mendapatkan perhatian gadis sombong itu. Tak peduli mahasiswa seangkatan, junior, maupun senior. Semuanya berebut untuk bisa menjadi kekasih seorang Namikaze Naruto. "Huh, aku heran, apa yang bagus coba dari cewek sombong itu? Bahkan sopan santun saja ia tak punya."

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan kalau kau cemburu padaku, Karin-san?"

Seketika itu juga Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo menoleh serempak ke arah pintu kelas. Dapat mereka lihat sosok Naruto yang tengah berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat di depan dada. Sebuah seringai yang terkesan seksi semakin membuat penampilan gadis Namikaze tersebut begitu menggoda.

"Kuharap aku tidak mengganggu."

**TBC**

_**Happy bornday**_** Uchiha Sasuke~ dan terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah membaca :D**

**A/N: Naruto menyebut Sasuke **_**'nerd'**_** karena dalam pandangan dia, mahasiswa jenius yang berhasil masuk karena beasiswa, sama halnya dengan kutu buku. **_**Poor **_**Sasuke~**

_**Super Thanks To:**_

**|kyuuuuu|Kitsune|Ahira07|lutfisyahrizal|kitsune Riku11|Yumi Emi|Deathberry45|Marsellia|Eri|wildapolaris|Xiaooo|Runa BluGreeYama|hanazawa kay|UzumakiDesy|kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani|saruakira|akane uzumaki faris|DheKyu|anita indah 777|Uuvai yagami|careless7|mifta cinya|Aichan95|Ollachan57|Hime|akihiko fukuda 71|Guest|yassir2374|Nagaru Yukitatsu|Arum Junnie|Ditha Hime nyann|uchiha leo|annisa ajja 39|Neerval-Li|permata kedua 9|nei-chan|Ceei SanaRier|Lee Muti|**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**Warn : Fem!Naru, AU, OOC, harsh language, typo(s).**_

**Pastikan baca **_**warning**_** sebelum membaca **_**fanfic**_** ini. Terima kasih.**

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Iris _jade_ bak hutan Asia itu memandang hampa ke arah langit musim panas dari balik jendela yang terbuka. Meski ekspresinya begitu datar, namun sinar matanya menyiratkan berbagai emosi yang terakumulasi di dalam sana. Ia terpejam sejenak, meresapi jejak yang tersisa dari seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Seseorang yang memiliki iris mata laksana langit musim panas yang kini ia lihat. Seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan, yang ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati, yang membuatnya ingin selalu berada disisinya, menggenggam tangannya, merasakan kehangatannya, serta melihat senyum indahnya sekali lagi.

"Mmm ..., Gaara-san?"

Sadar dirinya sudah melamun, Gaara pun segera memfokuskan perhatiannya kembali pada pekerjaan yang tengah ia tekuni, "Maaf, aku melamun tadi," ucap lelaki berambut merah itu dengan lirih, "Kau sudah lama?"

Matsuri menggeleng cepat, tidak mungkin 'kan ia mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menunggu selama 15 menit hanya untuk membuat Sabaku muda itu sadar akan keberadaannya? Lagipula ekspresi Gaara saat itu benar-benar serius, ia bahkan sampai tidak berani untuk memanggilnya.

"Apakah itu laporan yang aku minta?" tanya Gaara saat melihat tumpukan kertas tebal yang berada didekapan Matsuri.

"Ah, i-iya. Ini laporan kegiatan dari _event_ yang kemarin kita laksanakan. Sudah kurapikan dan kuperiksa. Hanya tinggal ditandatangani saja kok, tapi ..., jika Gaara-san mau memeriksanya ulang silahkan."

Gaara tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih."

Mendapatkan sebuah senyum dari sang ketua BEM tak ayal membuat Matsuri merona. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah malu. Bahkan hanya dengan seulas senyum kecil saja lelaki itu tampak begitu menawan. Sekarang Matsuri paham kenapa para fans perempuan Gaara begitu menggilai pemuda tampan ini. Astaga, mungkin kalau terlalu lama berada didekat Sabaku muda itu bisa-bisa jantungnya akan copot karena debaran yang berlebihan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal fans ...

"Mmm, Gaara-san. Soal gosip itu ..., aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau—"

"Tidak apa. Kau tak perlu minta maaf," sela Gaara cepat. Seulas senyum kecil masih bertahan diwajah pucat itu, "_Strong minds discuss ideas, average minds discuss events, weak minds discuss people_," Gaara bergumam lirih.

Dahi Matsuri berkerut. Dipandanginya sosok Gaara dalam balutan almamater hitamnya. Sebuah emblem Konoha _Daigaku_ terbordir rapi dibagian dada sebelah kanan, membuat tampilan sang ketua BEM terlihat semakin menawan. Namun meski Gaara bilang begitu ..., masih ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya, "Tapi, kenapa kau tidak berusaha untuk menepis gosip itu?"

"Untuk apa?" ucap Gaara datar tanpa menatap Matsuri. Ia mendengus singkat, "Sia-sia saja memberikan mereka penjelasan, karena mereka hanya mau mendengar apa yang mau mereka dengar."

Selama beberapa saat Matsuri terdiam, meresapi kata-kata Gaara. Benar juga sih, ia sendiri pun telah mengalaminya. Beberapa kali ia mengatakan bahwa antara dirinya dan Gaara hanya sebatas teman tapi tak ada yang mau mendengarkan. Mereka lebih percaya pada gosip yang sudah menyebar luas itu. Bahkan teman-teman BEM pun sama.

Tapi setidaknya Matsuri amat tertolong ketika gosip antara dirinya dan sang ketua BEM kini perlahan menghilang dan tergantikan dengan gosip lain. Benar, apalagi kalau bukan gosip tentang sang primadona utama kampus?

Matsuri memang belum pernah berbicara dengan Naruto, tapi sesungguhnya ia begitu penasaran dengan gadis Namikaze itu. Hampir semua orang berpendapat kalau gadis tersebut begitu angkuh, sombong, _playgirl_ dan suka berbuat semaunya. Tapi jika benar begitu, kenapa seorang Sabaku Gaara mau menjadi kekasihnya? Padahal menurut Matsuri, Gaara bukanlah tipe lelaki yang gampang tergoda hanya karena perempuan cantik atau seksi. Pasti ada sesuatu dalam diri gadis pirang itu yang membuatnya begitu spesial dimata Gaara. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun Matsuri tahu kalau ketua BEMnya masih menyimpan rasa cinta yang begitu dalam terhadap sang Namikaze.

"Matsuri?"

"Eh! I-iya?"

"Kau melamun."

Matsuri menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia jadi salah tingkah, "Maaf Gaara-san, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu tadi," Dengan canggung Matsuri menghampiri meja Gaara. Mengambil laporan yang sebelumnya telah ditandatangani oleh lelaki tampan itu untuk kemudian digantikan dengan laporan yang baru ia bawa.

"Mmm, k-kalau begitu aku permisi."

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

Karin menatap nyalang ke arah seorang gadis pirang seksi yang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Entah kenapa rasa sebal langsung memenuhi hatinya saat melihat gadis itu. Terlebih ketika dengan tidak tahu malunya para mahasiswa menatap sang gadis dengan penuh kekaguman, ketertarikan serta nafsu yang secara terang-terangan mereka tunjukkan. Beberapa bahkan sampai ada yang bersiul nakal.

Dasar cewek penggoda! Ia pasti sengaja melakukannya agar jadi pusat perhatian. Huh, benar-benar picik!

"Mau apa kau kemari?" desis Karin tidak suka.

Mendengar sambutan yang kurang bersahabat itu membuat Naruto terkekeh. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan seraya menyembunyikan kegeliannya. Hal tersebut kontan saja membuat para mahasiswa yang sejak awal memperhatikannya semakin jatuh dalam pesona keanggunan yang dimiliki sang pewaris Namikaze, "Ckckck, galak sekali," goda Naruto sambil tersenyum main-main, "Kalau kau galak begitu nanti pacarmu tidak akan betah lho, Karin-san."

Karin mendengus dengan penuh ejekan. Oh, yang benar saja, "Aku benar-benar tersanjung. Seorang Namikaze Naruto yang terkenal _playgirl_ memberikanku wejangan tentang pacar? Sungguh menggelikan."

Lagi, Naruto pun terkekeh. Tak merasa tersindir sedikit pun dengan pernyataan Karin terhadapnya, "_Playgirl_ terdengar sedikit kejam, aku lebih senang menyebut diriku selektif."

"Kau menggoda para lelaki, membuat mereka bertekuk lutut dihadapanmu, menggunakan mereka sampai kau bosan lalu mencampakkannya begitu saja. Bukankah itu cara kerja seorang _playgirl_?"

"Hey, bukan aku yang menggoda mereka. Tapi mereka sendiri yang datang dan menyerahkan diri mereka padaku," ujar Naruto tenang seraya membela diri, "Lagipula aku bisa apa, cantik dan sempurna memang sudah kodratku."

Karin menggerutukkan giginya menahan kesal, "Kau terlalu percaya diri."

"Tentu saja. Aku percaya diri karena aku tahu semua hal yang kuinginkan pasti selalu kudapatkan. Tidak sepertimu—" Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Berpose arogan dengan sebuah seringai penuh kemenangan, "—untuk menaklukkan satu lelaki saja sulit."

"Kau—"

Melihat suasana yang semakin memanas Suigetsu pun segera mengambil tindakan cepat. Ia langsung berdiri ditengah-tengah keduanya. Menahan tubuh Karin yang berusaha menggapai wajah Naruto untuk menyerangnya.

"Minggir kau Suigetsu! Biar kurobek mulut menyebalkannya itu!" Karin berteriak murka tatkala Suigetsu menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai tameng untuk melindungi si pirang.

"Cih, bar-bar," sindir Naruto ketika melihat tindakan gadis berkacamata tersebut.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Sambil berusaha menahan Karin yang tengah mengamuk, Suigetsu pun akhirnya mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian, "Ah, Namikaze-san, suatu kehormatan bagi kami bisa didatangi oleh gadis secantik Anda," sapa Suigetsu tersenyum ramah, "Dan maaf atas tindakannya barusan. Dia memang agak sedikit—"

"—brutal?" lanjut Naruto melengkapi kalimat Suigetsu.

"Ah ya, seperti itulah," jawab lelaki berambut silver tersebut sambil meringis tatkala Karin mencakar punggungnya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, sebuah senyum malas menghiasi wajah cantiknya, "Tidak apa, aku bisa maklum."

"Ah, terima kasih. Hmm dan ..., bolehkah?"

Mengerti maksud Suigetsu, Naruto pun mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada lelaki berambut silver itu. Layaknya seorang _gentleman_, Suigetsu langsung menyambutnya dengan mengecup punggung tangan yang mulus dan terawat tersebut dengan lembut. Karin yang melihat aksi Suigetsu sampai dibuat ingin muntah. Bahkan ia yang selalu bersama mereka saja tidak pernah diperlakukan selembut itu.

Naruto tersenyum puas, "Setidaknya pacarmu tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan seorang _lady_ dengan layak."

"Pacar?! Yang benar saja!"

"Iya, yang benar saja Namikaze-san. Masa aku berpacaran dengan nenek sihir cerewet ini," Suigetsu menunjuk Karin yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan ibu jari. Ekspresinya memperlihatkan ketidaksetujuan yang mendalam.

Karin mendelik tajam, "Siapa yang kau bilang nenek sihir cerewet hah? Dasar kau hiu mesum!"

"Hey, setidaknya aku mesum pilih-pilih. Mana mungkin aku bersikap mesum dengan gadis cerewet yang tidak seksi sepertimu."

"Apa?! Kau, hiiih—"

Naruto mengabaikan pertengkaran kecil kedua insan itu. Meski harus ia akui sedikit banyak ia cukup terhibur. Tapi tentu saja ia datang ke sini bukan untuk tujuan itu. Ia, yang selalu dikagumi dan digilai para lelaki kini sampai harus menurunkan sedikit derajatnya demi mendatangi lelaki yang ia incar. Trik yang belum pernah ia gunakan pada siapapun, tapi dengan mudahnya lelaki itu membuat ia harus memakainya.

Harus Naruto akui kalau kali ini mangsanya agak sedikit menantang. Tapi jangan sebut ia seorang Namikaze kalau ia tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Dengan elegan Naruto menghampiri sang Uchiha yang masih sibuk dengan buku tebalnya. Namun, alih-alih duduk dikursi yang sebelumnya Karin tempati, ia justru memilih duduk di atas meja Sasuke. Satu kakinya ia silangkan, memperlihatkan betis dan paha putihnya yang mulus sekaligus menggoda. Baiklah, sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu beberapa detik. Naruto menyeringai, dalam hati ia menghitung hingga _raven_ itu menoleh kearahnya.

3... 2... 1...

"..."

Aneh, kenapa tidak ada reaksi apapun? Padahal hari ini ia sengaja mengenakan _mini dress strapless_. Apa mungkin _mini dress_nya kurang pendek?

Naruto mengecek kembali penampilannya. Padahal panjang _mini dress_ yang ia pakai hanya mencapai ¼ paha. Gadis pirang itu kemudian menggeleng. Tidak, seharusnya dengan ini sudah cukup. Diperhatikannya wajah tampan tanpa ekspresi itu yang masih saja membaca. Seolah tak terpengaruh sedikit pun dengan keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh Suigetsu-Karin ataupun dirinya. Sang pewaris Namikaze itu memajukan bibir penuhnya dengan sebal. Yang benar saja, masa ia lebih tertarik pada buku tebal yang membosankan itu ketimbang dirinya yang super seksi ini?

Si pirang akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdehem, dengan harapan dapat mengalihkan perhatian lelaki incarannya, "Aku ingin bicara," ujarnya tenang tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dagunya ia angkat tinggi dengan kedua tangan yang ia silangkan di depan dada.

Diam. Tak ada reaksi apapun.

Aneh, batin Naruto dengan kening berkerut.

Tak menyerah, Naruto pun kembali berdehem. Kali ini lebih keras, "Kubilang aku ingin bicara."

Hening. Masih tak ada reaksi juga.

Perlahan tapi pasti urat-urat kemarahan mulai bertengger manis didahi si gadis pirang. Lelaki ini, berani-beraninya ia mengabaikan panggilannya tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun, "KAU TULI YA?! AKU BILANG AKU INGIN BICARA TEME!"

SET!

Mata sipit yang tajam menawan itu akhirnya menatapnya. Namun tetap saja, ekspresi wajahnya begitu datar dan dingin. Kemudian, dengan tanpa dosanya sang Uchiha melepas _headset_ nirkabel yang –ternyata- sejak tadi ia gunakan, "Anda mengatakan sesuatu?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata besar yang membulat lucu. Bahkan bibir penuhnya pun sedikit terbuka karena tindakan simpel sang Uchiha bungsu yang tak terduga.

Jadi selama ini ia tidak mendengarkan apa yang kuucapkan? Itu berarti, sejak tadi aku hanya berbicara ..., SENDIRIAN?

Suara cekikik tawa dari Karin membuat Naruto tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya,"Dasar cewek sombong. Kau pikir menaklukkan Sasuke-kun itu mudah?"

"Kalau Anda tidak memiliki kepentingan kuharap Anda segera keluar dari sini. Dan tolong turun dari mejaku, lima menit lagi dosen kami akan datang," jelas Sasuke kalem sambil menggulung lengan kemeja putih yang ia kenakan. Benar-benar mengabaikan kehadiran si pirang.

Susah payah Naruto menahan rasa kesalnya terhadap tindakan cuek sang Uchiha, "Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Berdua. Sekarang," ujarnya dengan penuh penekanan. Nadanya terdengar begitu arogan dan memerintah. Seakan menolak bantahan dengan alasan apapun.

Kalimat Naruto membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Sepasang oniksnya yang tajam menatap kedua safir dihadapannya dengan dingin. Tak ada rasa gentar barang sedikit pun yang tercermin di dalam sana, "Ada yang bilang, agar bisa dihormati orang lain, maka belajarlah menghormati orang lain terlebih dulu," Sasuke berkata dengan nada monoton, "Anda tidak bisa menyamakan semua orang layaknya para pelayan yang bekerja di mansion mewah Anda. Semua ada etikanya. Begitupun jika Anda meminta orang lain melakukan sesuatu untuk Anda."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Sasuke terpejam selama beberapa saat, _"People may hear your words, but they feel your attitude,"_ katanya sambil membuka mata. Tatapannya kali ini lebih intens menyelami safir indah itu, meski tetap saja tak ada emosi apapun yang tercermin di sana, _"Three magic words," _lanjutnya singkat, menyisakan Naruto yang terdiam karena teka-teki yang sang Uchiha berikan.

_Three magic words?_

"Tolong, terima kasih ..., dan maaf. Itulah maksudnya," Tanpa diduga Juugo tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan mereka, membuat si pirang menoleh ke arahnya untuk menatap lelaki berambut oranye tersebut sejenak, "_Three magic words_."

Tolong, terima kasih dan maaf? Maksudnya ..., aku harus mengatakan itu? Hah, yang benar saja! Naruto kembali melemparkan pandangannya terhadap si raven. Ekspresinya memperlihatkan ketidakpercayaan dan penghinaan atas apa yang barusan sang lelaki katakan.

Dia ..., _the high and mighty_ Namikaze Naruto mengucapkan **tolong**? Sampai neneknya keriputan pun itu tak akan pernah terjadi!

"Kau sadar dengan siapa kau berbicara?" Naruto berujar dengan begitu arogan.

"Anda Namikaze Naruto. Pewaris Namikaze Zaibatsu sekaligus cucu tunggal dari Senjuu-dono," jawab Sasuke kalem tanpa mengubah ekspresi datarnya.

Sebuah dengusan superior tercetak indah diwajah sempurna sang Namikaze. Baguslah kalau ia sudah tahu, "Dan setelah tahu status sosialku kau masih mau menyuruhku untuk mengatakannya?"

Tanpa rasa gentar Sasuke kembali membalas, "Ini bukan soal status sosial, tapi etika dalam berkomunikasi. Jika Anda memang seorang manusia yang memiliki harkat seharusnya Anda tahu. Terlebih Anda dibesarkan dalam lingkungan elit bangsawan. Tentunya Anda telah diajarkan tatakrama seorang _lady_ bukan?"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya geram. Mata besarnya menyipit tajam seolah ingin membunuh lelaki dihadapannya dalam sekejap. Ini kali pertamanya ia dibuat tak bisa berkutik dihadapan laki-laki.

Cowok ini ...,

Suara detik jarum jam mengisi keheningan yang menyelimuti ruang kelas tersebut. Seluruh mahasiswa dibuat tegang oleh kedua insan berbeda gender yang masih saling tatap dalam diam. Seolah mempertahankan prinsip masing-masing. Namun, pada akhirnya keheningan itu pun terpecah tatkala bibir si gadis pirang terbuka dan berujar dengan lirih.

"A-aku ingin bicara denganmu, berdua saja—" Naruto mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia tak bisa melanjutkannya, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk itu. Tapi, jika ia tidak mengatakannya ..., Naruto menjilat kedua bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu kering. Gadis pirang itu tertunduk, matanya terpejam erat. Sial, ini lebih sulit dari yang ia bayangkan, "—tolong," Dan pada akhirnya kata itu pun terucap. Sebuah kata yang ia yakini tak pernah terucap selama 19 tahun ia hidup.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Begitu lembut hingga Naruto sejenak dibuat terbuai oleh sentuhan tersebut.

"Tidak sulit 'kan?" Naruto perlahan mendongak, dapat ia lihat sebuah senyum kecil dan transparan menghiasi wajah tampan sang _raven_.

Dia ..., bisa tersenyum?

Naruto tercekat, ia tidak mengira jika lelaki yang sebelum ini menghinanya dengan dingin, kasar dan rendah bisa memberikannya sebuah senyum yang begitu indah.

Secepat senyum itu datang, secepat itu juga senyum tersebut lenyap. Namun, meski begitu Naruto dapat merasakan kehangatan yang tersembunyi dibalik seulas senyum itu. Dan entah kenapa hal tersebut membuatnya tidak suka. Sangat-tidak-suka.

Tidak boleh, ini tidak boleh terjadi.

**TBC**

_**Super Thanks To:**_

**|Neerval-Li|akane uzumaki faris|DheKyu|xxxSN|Deathberry45|Zen Ikkika|Shiroi Fuyu|Aiko Aizawa|Vira|kyuuuuu|Arum Junnie|wildapolaris|UzumakiDesy|nei-Chan|uchiha leo|Aichan95|hanazawa kay|Naru-chan|RaFa LLight SN|shanzec|Namikaze Eiji|yuichi|Kakaichi|**

Juga buat para _**guest**_. Terima kasih atas _review_nya~ :D

**Dan ini beberapa **_**quote**_** yang saya cantumkan dalam **_**part**_** kali ini:**

_Strong minds discuss ideas, average minds discuss events, weak minds discuss people_**—Socrates**

_Don't waste your time with explanation: people only hear what they want to hear_**—Paulo Coelho**

_People may hear your words, but they feel your attitude_**—John C. Maxwell**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mind to Review?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warn : Fem!Naru, OOC, AU, typo(s).**

**Pastikan baca **_**warning**_** sebelum membaca **_**fanfic**_** ini. Terima kasih.**

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

"Aku ingin kau jadi partnerku di pesta dansa kampus."

Sasuke menatap gadis pirang yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan skeptis. Usai menitipkan izin keterlambatannya pada Juugo, maka ia langsung mengikuti Naruto ke arah taman fakultas Teknik. Gadis pirang itu sengaja memilih bagian yang agak sepi agar mereka bisa bicara dengan leluasa dan tanpa ada gangguan. Sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Apa?" tanya sang pewaris Namikaze masih dengan ekspresi angkuhnya.

"Anda salah orang."

Naruto mengernyit, entah kenapa suara yang terkesan datar serta tak peduli itu membuat ia jadi sebal, "Dengar baik-baik Uchiha, aku-tidak-pernah-salah-orang. Asal kau tahu saja," sambil menahan keinginan untuk tidak segera mencakar wajah tampan dihadapannya Naruto menjawab.

Detik itu juga Sasuke mendengus saat mendengar pernyataan si pirang, "Kalau begitu Anda harus mencari partner lain," ucapnya singkat seakan mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka, "Dan jika tak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan, aku permisi," Ia pun berbalik, bermaksud menuju kelasnya yang ia yakini telah dimulai 15 menit yang lalu. Tapi sepertinya Naruto memiliki pemikiran lain.

"Tunggu!" Naruto menahan lengan Sasuke. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menarik kerah baju Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Sasuke yang tidak siap menerima perlakuan tiba-tiba itu kontan saja langsung menunduk. Dengan gerakan cepat dan tak terduga, bibir penuh si pirang telah mengklaim bibir tipisnya. Naruto membuka matanya disela-sela ciuman mereka, menikmati tiap jengkal raut keterkejutan yang tergambar jelas diwajah tampan itu. Ia mulai menarik sudut bibirnya. Tak dapat lagi menahan untuk tidak menyeringai saat kedua oniks itu menatapnya dengan penuh skandal.

"Akan kubuat kau jadi partnerku ..., apapun caranya," bisik Naruto usai mengakhiri sesi 'kegiatan' mereka. Suaranya terdengar begitu dalam dan seduktif. Bahkan Sasuke dapat merasakan desah napas sang Namikaze yang menggelitik telinganya.

"Kau ...," Sasuke menggeram kesal saat melihat seringai picik yang tercetak sempurna diwajah cantik itu. Sampai detik ini, tak ada satu pun gadis yang berani menyentuhnya barang sehelai rambut pun. Bahkan tidak juga Karin.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Satu hal lain yang paling ia benci adalah, disentuh oleh orang lain yang tidak ia inginkan. Terlebih oleh seorang perempuan. Tapi, gadis pirang dihadapannya ini dengan lancangnya justru telah melewati batas itu hingga berani menciumnya. Bahkan tepat dibibir. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang temperamen, namun entah kenapa saat berhadapan dengan gadis pirang ini, tingkat kesabarannya seakan dibuat menipis hingga kelevel nol persen.

"Otouto?"

Suara yang familiar dari arah belakangnya seakan menyadarkan Sasuke kembali. Ia menoleh cepat, menatap figur seorang pria dengan ciri fisik yang hampir menyerupainya, hanya saja lebih tua beberapa tahun, "Aniki?"

Di sana, beberapa meter dari mereka berdirilah sosok Itachi dalam busana formalnya. Satu stel kemeja hitam beserta celana bahan yang senada, dilehernya sebuah dasi merah telah terikat membentuk simpul yang rapi, "... Aku ingin menyerahkan buku yang kau minta kemarin. Tapi saat aku cek ke kelasmu kau tidak ada. Tadinya aku ingin menyerahkannya nanti, tapi seorang mahasiswa mengatakan kalau kau berjalan ke arah taman dan—"

Itachi menatap sang adik dengan sedikit ragu. Sejauh yang ia tahu Sasuke sedang tidak menjalin hubungan dengan gadis manapun. Namun di sinilah ia, melihat sang adik tersayangnya tengah bercumbu mesra dengan seorang gadis di taman yang sepi. Bahkan Sasuke sampai berani tidak mengikuti mata kuliah dijam itu. Bukannya Itachi keberatan, lagipula Sasuke sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengambil keputusan. Tapi jujur saja, pemandangan yang barusan ia lihat sedikit banyak membuatnya agak ..., terkejut. Sasuke bukanlah tipe lelaki yang akan mencium sembarangan gadis. Dan Itachi sangat tahu jika gadis yang dicumbu Sasuke tadi bukanlah gadis sembarangan. Oh, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mengenali cucu tunggal dari atasannya sendiri. Namun yang menjadi pertanyaan terbesarnya saat ini adalah, sejak kapan keduanya mulai berpacaran?

Berusaha menjadi kakak yang bijak, Itachi pun hanya tersenyum maklum. Sebagai seorang yang pernah merasakan masa-masa remaja, tentunya Itachi mengerti gejolak hormon yang tengah melanda sang adik. Meski Sasuke selalu tampil dingin pada kebanyakan gadis, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia memiliki pesona yang mampu membuat kaum Hawa tergila-gila padanya, "—sepertinya aku datang disaat yang tidak tepat."

Sadar akan maksud ucapan Itachi, Sasuke segera mengambil tindakan cepat. Ia membuka mulutnya, bersiap untuk memberikan penjelasan -atau tepatnya sanggahan- sebelum sang kakak mulai mengambil kesimpulan yang tidak-tidak, "Aniki, ini bukan—" kalimat Sasuke terpotong begitu saja ketika suara isak tangis terdengar. Sasuke menoleh, menatap gadis pirang di sampingnya dengan mata yang menyipit tajam dan penuh rasa curiga.

Apalagi yang sedang gadis gila itu rencanakan?

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan semarah ini," Naruto bicara disela-sela isak tangisnya, "Aku ..., aku hanya ingin kau mendampingiku di pesta dansa nanti. Tolong jangan marah lagi."

Sasuke mendengus sarkastik. Kedua oniksnya menatap Naruto yang tengah mencengkram gaunnya dibagian dada. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam, air mata terlihat menetes perlahan membasahi tanah yang ia pijaki. Gadis ini sedang berakting rupanya. Dan harus ia akui jika aktingnya tidaklah buruk.

"Sasuke, tidak baik membuat seorang perempuan menangis."

"Kau tidak tahu situasinya _baka aniki_," jelas Sasuke dengan nada datar dan terkontrol. Mata sipitnya yang tajam masih mengawasi akting Naruto yang nyaris sempurna itu.

"Aku memang tidak tahu situasi kalian, yang aku tahu, kau telah membuatnya menangis." jawab Itachi tak kalah tenang.

"Dia itu cuma—"

"Tidak apa-apa Itachi-niisan," alis Sasuke berkedut saat mendengar panggilan yang diberikan Naruto pada kakaknya. Yang benar saja, **niisan**? Memangnya dia pikir dia itu siapa? "Memang aku yang salah di sini. Aku telah memaksa Sasuke untuk pergi. Padahal sejak awal ia sudah mengatakan tidak mau. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya."

Dasar rubah betina licik, gerutu Sasuke dalam hati. Susah payah ia menahan diri untuk tidak segera membalas ucapan Naruto dengan kalimat pedasnya.

Lain Sasuke, lain pula Itachi. Jika bagi Sasuke perkataan Naruto hanya membuat telinganya panas, maka Itachi menganggapnya begitu manis dan pengertian. Uchiha sulung itu tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan senyumnya saat si pirang memanggilnya **niisan.** Ia cukup lega karena sang adik telah menjatuhkan pilihannya pada gadis yang tepat. Yah, setidaknya itulah yang ia lihat, "Tidak Namikaze-chan, ini semua bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Aku yakin Sasuke mau dengan senang hati mendampingimu, ia hanya sedikit kurang nyaman dengan segala hal yang berbau pesta."

Sasuke melempar sebuah tatapan tajam dan penuh aura membunuh terhadap sang kakak. Tersurat jelas kalau ia sama sekali tidak menyukai kalimat Itachi sedikit pun.

"Kuharap kalian segera berbaikan. Tidak baik bagi sepasang kekasih jika bertengkar terlalu lama," Itachi menyerahkan buku yang diminta Sasuke ketangan sang adik, mengusap lembut rambut Naruto, sebelum meninggalkan kedua insan itu untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

"Kakakmu lumayan tampan," Sasuke memilih tak menjawab. Terlalu malas untuk menanggapi komentar Naruto yang menurutnya tidak penting. Diliriknya gadis pirang itu tengah mematut dirinya pada sebuah kaca yang ia keluarkan dari tas kecilnya, "Oh sial, maskaraku jadi luntur gara-gara menangis tadi."

Sasuke mendengus singkat, terlalu lama berada di sini bisa membuatnya jadi gila.

"Heh, kau mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat dimana pikiran rasionalku tidak akan tercemar."

Alis Naruto berkedut sebal, "Apa? Dasar cowok tak berperasaan, tega sekali kau meninggalkan pacarmu sendirian," Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Ditatapnya Naruto dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan kau-ini-bodoh-atau-apa? Namun gadis itu hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya dengan santai, "Kau tidak dengar apa yang kakakmu katakan tadi?"

Melihat Sasuke yang tak bereaksi juga membuat Naruto kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Dia menganggap kalau kita adalah sepasang kekasih, jadi ...,"

"Jadi?" ulang sang Uchiha bungsu datar.

Sejenak Naruto terdiam, "Jadi, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, kau harus jadi partnerku," perlahan namun pasti, seulas senyum puas menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Sasuke menggemerutukkan giginya menahan kesal, "Kau—"

Suara dering ponsel yang tiba-tiba membuat kalimat Sasuke tergantung begitu saja. Dilihatnya Naruto telah menempelkan benda putih persegi itu ditelinga kirinya. Terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab dengan jengkel, "Ada apa? ... Sekarang? ... Haah, iya-iya aku ke sana!"

Naruto memutus sambungan ponselnya usai berdecak singkat. Raut wajahnya masih terlihat sedikit kesal. Namun hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama begitu ia kembali melempar pandangannya pada Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum malas, ia hampiri Sasuke dengan perlahan sebelum akhirnya berbisik seduktif pada lelaki tampan itu, "Sudah kubilang 'kan? Aku, akan membuatmu jadi partnerku. **Apapun caranya,**" Ia menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya untuk melihat reaksi yang terjadi. Dan benar saja, kedua oniks itu tengah menatapnya begitu dingin dan penuh intimidasi. Persis bak seekor predator yang kesal karena kehilangan mangsanya.

Sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih pada Sakura. Kalau bukan karena sahabat _pink_nya yang memaksa ia untuk duduk manis dan mendengarkan segala informasi mengenai Uchiha Sasuke, mungkin ia tak akan bisa membuat rencana sesempurna ini.

"Jemput aku jam 7 malam dimansionku. Dan ingat, jangan telat," Naruto menepuk pipi Sasuke pelan dengan gestur mengejek. Seringai penuh kemenangan terlukis sempurna diwajah cantik gadis itu sebelum ia melangkah pergi.

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan Sasuke masih dapat mendengar si pirang mengeluhkan tentang sesuatu. Seperti maskara yang luntur, harus _make-up_ ulang, nenek tua sialan dan tak lupa berbagai kalimat rutukan yang mengacu pada dirinya.

"Gadis gila."

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

"Ck, kenapa sulit sekali sih?"

Sambil terus menggerutu, pria berusia 44 tahun itu tetap melanjutkan kegiatan yang sejak 10 menit lalu ia tekuni. Namun, berapa kali pun ia mencoba hasilnya tetap saja sama. Sepasang mata safirnya menilik kesal ke arah dasi yang masih belum terikat dengan benar dikerah kemejanya. Baiklah, meski agak kesal untuk ia akui, tapi bagian mengikat dasi memang bukanlah keahliannya.

"Perlu bantuan pa?"

"Ah, terima kasih sayang."

"_Your welcome~"_

Minato –nama pria itu- tersenyum lega saat putri tunggalnya datang dan menawarkan bantuan. Sepeninggal Kushina 18 tahun yang lalu membuat ia mau tidak mau harus melakukan segalanya sendirian. Termasuk melakukan hal kecil seperti mengikat dasi ini. Biasanya, ia membutuhkan waktu hingga 30 menit hanya untuk mengikat sebuah dasi. Namun dengan bantuan putrinya, hal simpel seperti ini cukup dilakukan kurang dari 3 menit. Sebenarnya Minato bisa saja meminta pelayan rumahnya untuk melakukan hal ini, tapi entah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak menyukai ide tersebut .

"Nah, selesai."

"Ah, terima kasih ya Naruto. Kalau tidak ada kau papa pasti akan— hoaah!" kedua safir Minato langsung terbelalak begitu melihat penampilan putri tunggalnya hari itu secara keseluruhan, "K-kau! Pakaian apa yang kau kenakan?"

"Astaga papa, kau membuatku jantungan saja," komplain Naruto sambil mengipas dirinya dengan tangan.

"Oh Kami-sama, rokmu ...," Minato menunjuk rok yang Naruto pakai dengan tatapan horor. Jelas saja, rok itu hanya menutupi kurang dari setengah paha putrinya, ditambah dengan warnanya yang putih dan sedikit transparan menyebabkan siapapun dapat melihat _lingerie_ yang Naruto kenakan.

"Duh, kupikir apa," Naruto berucap ringan sambil memutar bola matanya, "Kenapa? Kepanjangan ya? Baiklah, akan kupotong lagi~"

Mendengar hal itu kontan membuat Minato panik bukan main. Terlebih saat Naruto berbalik hingga menyebabkan ia bisa melihat punggung mulus putrinya yang terekspos dari model blus yang gadis itu kenakan, "E-eit, kau mau kemana?"

"Menyuruh pelayan memotong rokku," jawab gadis remaja itu santai.

"A-apa?!" pipi Minato bersemu merah antara terkejut dan malu. Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan putrinya keluar dengan pakaian kurang bahan begitu, "Ti-tidak usah! Daripada itu— kau kemanakan bagian belakangnya?"

Naruto mengernyit, "Bagian belakang apa?"

"Baju yang kau pakai."

Mengerti maksud Minato, Naruto pun hanya merespon dengan tertawa kecil. Rambut pirangnya yang saat itu ia sibak ke arah kanan terlihat bergerak ketika ia menggeleng, "Papa~ ini _backless_."

Kali ini giliran Minato yang mengernyit, _"Ba-backless?"_

Tanpa mempedulikan reaksi sang ayah yang tampak kebingungan, Naruto pun memilih untuk pergi. Kaki rampingnya yang dibalut _stiletto _hitamterdengar nyaring menapaki lantai marmer kediamannya. Bahkan tak ia hiraukan protesan Minato yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti, "Sudah ya pa, jangan tunggu aku untuk makan malam. Aku akan pulang telat hari ini, _bye_~"

"Tu-tunggu Naruto!" Minato melihat sosok putrinya secara perlahan menghilang dari balik pintu, "Ia bahkan tak mencium pipiku," gumam pria 44 tahun itu sambil pundung disudut ruangan.

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

"Kau terlihat senang hari ini?" Ino membuka percakapan diantara ketiganya ketika mereka tiba di kantin utama kampus. Iris _aquamarine_-nya menatap Naruto sedikit curiga. Bagaimana tidak, sejak pagi gadis pirang itu tak henti-hentinya mengukir senyum. Bahkan ketika paviliun tempat biasa mereka makan diduduki oleh orang lain, Naruto hanya menatap orang itu tajam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Tapi tetap saja hal tersebut cukup efektif untuk membuat orang itu meminta maaf dengan wajah pucat pasi dan segera menghilang dari hadapan Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa. Tidak ada teriakan, cemoohan, atau aksi yang merujuk pada pembullyan. Seperti yang kerap ia lakukan pada siapa saja yang berani mengambil spot favorit mereka. Dan semua hal itu tentu saja meninggalkan tanda tanya besar bagi Ino.

"Nenek tua itu memutuskan untuk mengembalikan seluruh supir pribadiku."

"Oh ya? Bukannya kau bilang masih satu minggu lagi?"

Sang pewaris Namikaze mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli, "Entahlah, mungkin karena beberapa hari kemarin aku menjadi anak yang 'manis' dan 'penurut'."

"Dengan menghabiskan malammu di pub dan baru pulang saat pagi begitu?" Sakura bertanya sarkastik yang dibalas Naruto dengan kekehan ringan.

"Yakin hanya itu?"

Naruto hanya melirik Ino sesaat sebagai respon. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri sinar matanya menyiratkan kesenangan. Ia kembali meminum yoghurtnya dengan tenang sambil membayangkan kejadian kemarin. Sesekali tawa kecil akan lolos dari bibirnya yang semakin membuat tingkat kecurigaan Ino berlipat ganda.

"Bagaimana ia tidak senang, secara ia berhasil membuat Uchiha Sasuke menjadi _partner_nya di pesta dansa nanti."

Pernyataan Sakura kontan saja membuat Ino tersedak teh hijaunya. Naruto bahkan sampai tertawa karena aksi Ino yang menurutnya cukup konyol itu, "Kau— berhasil mengajak _nerd_ tampan itu jadi _partner_mu? Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Ckckck, serendah itukah penilaianmu terhadapku Yamanaka?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, tapi hubungan kalian 'kan waktu itu tidak begitu baik."

Melalui gerakan yang elegan Naruto mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan serbet, "Yah, siapa yang tahu?" jawabnya santai, "Lagipula, lelaki mana sih yang sanggup menolak pesonaku?"

Dan obrolan ketiga gadis cantik itu pun terus berlanjut. Tentunya dengan Naruto sebagai pusat pembicaraan. Mereka mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Dari satu topik ke topik lainnya. Mulai dari membahas gaun apa yang akan mereka pakai nanti, gosip-gosip terbaru yang tengah beredar dan yang tak kalah penting tentu saja, membahas para lelaki tampan.

"Besok malam 'kan acaranya? Aku benar-benar tidak sabar. Kudengar pestanya akan dihelat besar-besaran."

"Wajar saja, ini 'kan perayaan ulang tahun berdirinya kampus kita."

"Wah, kalau begitu Gaara pasti sangat sibuk. Beberapa minggu ini kulihat dia mondar-mandir ke sana kemari."

"Kenapa jadi membicarakan dia?" Naruto menatap Ino yang dibalas gadis itu dengan senyum menggoda.

"Kenapa Naru-chan~? Keberatan?"

Naruto mendengus singkat, "Yang benar saja."

Entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba saja Ino tergelitik untuk menggoda sang Namikaze lebih jauh, "Kurasa balikan lagi dengan Gaara bukanlah ide yang buruk."

Sepasang safir itu menatap Ino lekat, menuntut penjelasan atas maksud kalimatnya, "Oh ayolah, aku tahu dia masih menyimpan rasa padamu. Lagipula, tipe lelaki seperti dia itu cukup sulit didapatkan lho," tambah Ino diiringi kerlingan menggoda.

"Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik," ucap Naruto ringan dengan mata terpejam. Rambut pirangnya yang tergerai terlihat bergerak lembut karena tiupan angin.

"Kau ini, masih berpegang teguh pada prinsipmu rupanya?"

"Tentu saja," jawabnya pasti, "Barang yang sudah kubuang tak akan pernah kupungut lagi."

"Termasuk barang langka yang berkualitas tinggi?"

"Tidak ada pengecualian."

"Baiklah, nona-berharga-diri-tinggi. Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa bertahan dengan prinsipmu itu hingga sekarang," Ino menggerutu pelan.

"Itulah kenapa dia menjadi primadona utama kampus kita Ino," Sakura menjelaskan sambil terkekeh, membuat Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya pun ikut bergabung.

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

"Kalian duluan saja, aku mau ke toilet."

"Kau tidak berniat bolos lagi 'kan?" Naruto memutar mata malas saat mendengar tuduhan Sakura yang menurutnya berlebihan. Ia menggumam panjang, seraya menimang-nimang.

"Hmm..., tergantung situasi ya."

"Naru!" seru Sakura yang mengundang kekehan geli dari si pirang.

"Cuma bercanda."

Saat tengah berjalan melewati kafetaria, safir Naruto secara tak sengaja melihat mesin minuman yang berada diseberang pintu. Ia berhenti sejenak, memperhatikan berbagai macam minuman kaleng yang terpajang di sana. Namun, dari sekian jenis minuman yang ada, hanya satu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"**Wah, kalau begitu Gaara pasti sangat sibuk. Beberapa minggu ini kulihat dia mondar-mandir ke sana kemari."**

"Tsk, menyebalkan."

**...EAT...**

**...YOU...**

**...UP...**

Gaara mendesah singkat. Tubuh lelahnya ia sandarkan pada dinding dekat jendela. Sekaleng kopi hangat menemani istirahat siangnya dari beragam aktivitas yang harus ia jalani dihari itu. Aktivitas yang boleh dibilang cukup menyita pikiran, tenaga dan waktunya, "Terlalu banyak mengonsumsi kafein bisa membuat tekanan darah tinggi lho pak dokter."

"... Naru?" Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Gaara untuk sadar dan menyebutkan nama itu. Nama yang entah sudah berapa lama tak pernah keluar lagi dari bibirnya. Rasa kaget seketika menyergapnya ketika ia melihat sosok gadis yang begitu ia rindukan tengah bersandar didaun pintu ruang BEM.

"Lihat, bahkan kantung matamu semakin hitam. Apa kata calon pasienmu nanti kalau tahu kelakuan dokter mereka seperti ini?" sindir Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil. Hal tersebut tak pelak membuat Gaara jadi ikut mengukir senyum.

"Mereka tidak akan tahu selama kau tidak membocorkannya."

"Ah, percaya diri sekali."

Suasana hening menyelimuti ruangan yang berukuran cukup besar tersebut. Naruto menolak tawaran Gaara untuk duduk dikursi dan lebih memilih bergabung dengannya untuk bersandar dekat jendela. Menikmati pemandangan taman utama kampus yang dipenuhi berbagai jenis tanaman hias yang cantik dan menyejukkan mata.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Yah, seperti biasa..., _sexy, free and single plus troublemaker_."

Gaara menaikkan satu alisnya, _"Single?"_

"Apa? Tidak boleh aku jadi _single_?"

Sambil menahan tawa Gaara menggeleng, "Terdengar aneh saja."

Naruto terpejam selama beberapa saat, "Aku hanya sedang menikmati waktu kesendirianku. Lagipula belum ada yang menarik," jelasnya lebih jauh.

Mendengar hal itu Gaara pun mengangguk paham, "Kau, sudah dapat _partner_ untuk pesta dansa nanti?"

Seringai kecil kini tercetak diwajah cantik sang Namikaze, "Kenapa? Kau mau jadi _partner_ku?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. Namun tak disangka, Sabaku muda itu membalasnya serius.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Keheningan kembali menyapa, baik Naruto maupun Gaara seakan sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing, "Aku harus pergi. Sakura dan Ino sudah menungguku," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba dan bersiap untuk pergi, namun kemudian ia pun teringat akan sesuatu, "Ah, hampir lupa."

Gaara menatap gadis pirang dihadapannya dengan sedikit bingung, terlebih saat Naruto memberikan sebuah kaleng minuman kepadanya, "Kalau kau masih sayang jantungmu."

Diambilnya kaleng minuman itu dari genggaman sang gadis, secara tak sengaja membuat kulit mereka saling bersentuhan.

Jus apel?

"Kau, masih mengingatnya?"

"Aku tidak sengaja membelinya."

GREB!

"Dan sebagai gantinya, ini kuambil," Gaara hanya diam saat Naruto merebut kopinya yang tinggal setengah kaleng. Dilihatnya punggung gadis itu yang perlahan mulai menjauh, hingga akhirnya benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Kau membuatku semakin berharap, Naru ..."

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu ruang BEM yang tertutup rapat. Matanya tampak menerawang jauh. Ia mainkan kaleng ditangannya selama beberapa saat, "Dasar bodoh, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa?" ucapnya lirih sebelum menghabiskan isi kaleng tersebut dalam satu kali teguk, "Inilah kenapa aku tidak suka _black coffee_. Pahit."

**TBC**

**A/N: **Masih ada yang ingat dengan film bollywood Kabhi Kushi Kabhi Gham? Salah satu adegan di atas saya ambil dari situ. Dan boleh dibilang karakter Naruto di sini itu adalah gabungan dari Puja (yang diperankan Kareena Kapoor) di film Kabhi Kushi Kabhi Gham dan Kang Hye Na (yang diperankan Yoon Eun Hye) di drama My Fair Lady.

**Super Thanks To:**

**|yuichi|Vianycka Hime|aichan95|Neerval-Li|Kyuuuuu|UzumakiDesy|yukiko senju|Akihiko Fukuda 71|Xiaooo|versetta|Eushifujoshi|Hyull|Lee Muti|akane uzumaki faris|lora marbun|hanazawa kay|uchiha leo|Namikaze Eiji|Nayuya|anita indah 777|DheKyu|kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani|A-Drei|alta0sapphire|iche cassiopeiajaejoong|lutfisyahrizal|shanzec|saruakira|Deathberry45|cueekujana agro|mifta cinya|hyuashiya|dian|xxxSN|love sasunaru|Nei-chan|Shiroi Fuyu|namikazeasyifa|Guest1|zaladevita|Arum Junnie|sgiariza|Guest2|Coccoon|**

**Terima kasih telah membaca**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
